The present invention is directed to an insertion tool for a machine tool.
Publication WO 03/097299 makes known an insertion tool for a machine tool that includes a hub with openings for fastening the hub onto a driving flange of the machine tool. To fasten the insertion tool on the driving flange, the hub is slid onto a centring collar, three fastening means configured as hooks extending through three openings in the hub. When the hub is subsequently rotated relative to the hooks, the hooks latch over the hub and retain it in the axial direction on the driving flange. When a fastening position is reached, retaining bolts snap into recesses provided therefor. The insertion tool is now secured in the tangential direction by the retaining bolts and are retained on the driving flange in the axial direction by the fastening hooks.
To release the insertion tool, the retaining bolts are pressed through the recesses by actuating a release button, by way of which the insertion tool and, with it, the hub, are capable of being turned back in the tangential direction, also referred to as the circumferential direction. The fastening hooks can be disengaged from the hub and the insertion tool can be removed from the driving flange.